dingopicturesfandomcom-20200215-history
Art Media
Art Media are known to distribute Dingo Pictures movies on DVD in Germany. At least three movies that previously were not dubbed into Dutch, French or English (Aladin, Die Bremer Stadtmusikanten and Wabuu der freche Waschbär namely) were dubbed by a possibly in-house studio, with the voice actors seeming to consist of one man and one child, probably of Dutch descent. Films distributed by Art Media (selection) * Goldie (DVD, NKDV12) Released: 2000 (File date) • Language: German, English, French, Dutch • Full credits • English title card Goldie_DVD_Germany_ArtMedia_Front.jpg|front Goldie_DVD_Germany_ArtMedia_Back.jpg|back Goldie_DVD_Germany_ArtMedia_Menu.jpg|menu * Pocahontas (DVD, NKDV19) Released: 2002 (File date) • Language: German, English, French, Dutch • Full credits • 52 minute version Pocahontas DVD Germany ArtMedia Front.jpg|front Pocahontas DVD Germany ArtMedia Back.jpg|back Pocahontas DVD Germany ArtMedia Menu.jpg|menu * Wabuu (DVD, KDVD22) Released: 2004 (File date) • Language: German, English, French, Dutch • Full credits • DVD includes Previews for Aladin, Die Bremer Stadtmusikanten and two non-dingo movies (Schneewittchen and Cinderella with Elmar Gunsch) • First seconds of the movie are missing Wabuu DVD Germany ArtMedia Front.jpg|front Wabuu DVD Germany ArtMedia Back.jpg|back Wabuu DVD Germany ArtMedia Menu.jpg|main menu Wabuu DVD Germany ArtMedia Menu2.jpg|chapter menu Wabuu DVD Germany ArtMedia Menu3.jpg|language menu Wabuu DVD Germany ArtMedia Menu4.jpg|trailer menu * Toys (DVD) Language: German, English, French, Dutch (listed on back cover) Toys DVD Germany ArtMedia Front.jpg|front Toys DVD Germany ArtMedia Back.jpg|back * Der gestiefelte Kater (DVD) Language: German, English, French, Dutch (listed on back cover) Der-gestiefelte-Kater DVD Germany ArtMedia Front.jpg|front Der-gestiefelte-Kater DVD Germany ArtMedia Back.jpg|back * Der Herr des Dschungels (DVD) Language: German, English, French, Dutch, Portuguese (listed on back cover) Tarzancover.jpg|front Tarzan2.jpg|back * Dalmatiner (= ...noch mehr Dalmatiner) (DVD) Language: German, English, French, Dutch (listed on back cover) Without label Further DVDs appeared in a very similar design, but without label. * Dinosaurier (= Abenteuer im Land der Dinosaurier) (DVD, DVD006) Released: 2000 (File date) • Language: German, English, French, Dutch • Full credits Dinosaurier DVD Germany Unknown Front.jpg|front Dinosaurier DVD Germany Unknown Back.jpg|back Dinosaurier DVD Germany Unknown Menu.jpg|menu * Der Glöckner von Notre Dame (DVD, DVD006) Released: 2002 (File date) • Language: German, English, French, Dutch • Full credits • There is also a Portuguese language option, but that starts the Portuguese dub of a different 'Hunchback' animation made by Burbank films. Der-Gloeckner-von-Notre-Dame DVD Germany Unknown Front.jpg|front Der-Gloeckner-von-Notre-Dame DVD Germany Unknown Back.jpg|back Der-Gloeckner-von-Notre-Dame DVD Germany Unknown Menu.jpg|menu * Fussballspiel der Tiere (= Das unglaubliche Fussballspiel der Tiere) (DVD, DVD017) Language: German, French, Dutch • Backcover incorrectly also lists English language Fussballspiel-der-Tiere DVD Germany Unknown2 Front.jpg|front Fussballspiel-der-Tiere DVD Germany Unknown2 Back.jpg|back Fussballspiel-der-Tiere DVD Germany Unknown2 Menu.jpg|menu * Der Prinz von Ägypten (= Ein Prinz für Ägypten) (DVD, DVD023) Released: 2002 (File date) • Language: German, English, French, Dutch, Portuguese • Full credits Der-Prinz-von-Aegypten DVD Germany Unknown Front.jpg|front Der-Prinz-von-Aegypten DVD Germany Unknown Back.jpg|back Der-Prinz-von-Aegypten DVD Germany Unknown Menu.jpg|menu * Artige Katzen (DVD, KDVD02) Released: 2002 (File date) • Language: German, English, French, Dutch, Portuguese • Short credits Artige-Katzen DVD Germany Unknown Front.jpg|front Artige-Katzen DVD Germany Unknown Back.jpg|back Artige-Katzen DVD Germany Unknown Menu.jpg|menu * Der Herr des Dschungels (DVD) Language: German, English, French, Dutch, Portuguese (listed on back cover) DVD-Der-Herr-des-Dschungels.jpg|front * Winkie der kleine Bär (DVD) Released: Unknown • Language: German, English, Dutch, French • Screenshot 20191227-221110 eBay Kleinanzeigen.jpg|front Screenshot 20191227-221123 eBay Kleinanzeigen.jpg|back Category:Companies Category:Distributors